GNX-704T Ahead
GNX-704T Ahead (aka Ahead), is the A-Laws' most advanced MS reserved solely for elite pilots in season 2 of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Ahead is the latest in ESF MS development. It was made specifically for the elite of pilots of A-Laws' MS forces; even ESF-Army MS force have no Ahead (or pseudo Ahead) unit. Though not as advanced as Innovators' nor Celestial Being's mobile suits, the mass-produced unit is formidable against most (if not all) MS forces, like Katharon, on Earth. The Ahead series is actually a different MS than the rest of the GNX series. Although it's the successor of the GNX-609T GN-XIII series, the Ahead series is actually made to be a next generation Tieren. Underneath its armor, the Ahead's appearance is said to appear close to a Third Generation Gundam but a decision was made to have it covered by armor due to the negative perception that the public have with GundamsHG Ahead Manual .The overall body size and armor of the Aheads suggests it was developed from engineers who were formally part of HRL. Slightly larger than the GNX-609T GN-XIII, the Ahead boasts a pair of GN Thrusts mounted on either side of its GN-Drive, giving the Ahead greater maneuverability and speed than standard Federation mobile suits. It is typically equipped with a GN Beam Rifle, a pair of shoulder mounted GN Beam Sabers and a GN Shield. If both beam sabers strike the same location, they can even cut through Exia's GN Sword/Rifle. A dozen Automatons can be carried onto the rear torso of the units, which are used as anti-personnel infiltration kill-bots. Ahead pilots can remotely deploy the Automatons in the middle of MS combat for search & destroy missions. The most elite of pilots are granted special privilege of having their Aheads customized with special equipment. At least two customized Aheads exist, piloted by Mr. Bushido and Soma Peries respectively. The Ahead series ultimately became discontinued and it's technology was used to help develop the GNX-803T GN-XIV series. Armaments ;*GN Grenade Launcher :It's a bazooka that fires GN-RPG rounds. The launcher was designed to fire against targets under conditions where particle beam weaponry is ineffective. They're best used underwater, slow moving targets, and within anti-particle fields. ;*Automaton Container :An optional equipment for the Ahead. It is a container for the A-Laws Automatons. The container is attached to the Ahead's back for transport. The pilot of the Ahead is capable of monitoring the status of each individual Automaton from their suit's container. ;*GN Beam Rifle :A standard armament for all GN-X units. It is capable of destroying older model mobile suits like the AEU-09 AEU Enact Space Type in a single shot. Two shots were capable of destroying a Katharon transport. However it is not as effective against the Gundams. ;*GN Beam Saber :Like its predecessors the Ahead is equipped with two beam sabers for melee combat which are stored within compartments in its shoulder. One of its beam sabers has proven to be strong enough to equal Exia's GN Sword, and when both are used together they can melt through it. ;*GN Shield :Made of high strength E-Carbon. The GN-Field's defensive effect is stacked onto the material shield to give overall higher protection. A Defense Rod is also mounted centrally within. ;*GN Sub-machinegun :A weapon that can be used in place of the standard GN Beam Rifle. The power of each individual shot is weakened sightly in exchange for a sightly increased rate of fire. ;*GN Vulcan :As with previous GN-X models the Ahead is equipped with a pair of 30mm GN Vulcan guns used to intercept and destroy incoming missiles. Special Features ;*GN Tail-Booster :Developed from data derived from the Ahead Forcing Scout Type the tail-booster is special equipment that gives the Ahead mobile suit an increased operating time allowing it to travel much greater distances and overall more independence. When equipped it appears to be a tail-like appendage on the Ahead. The thick pole likely contains a large battery, like the Ahead Force Scouting Type, to supply energy needed to recharge the GN Drive, while the cone projection at the end is likely a second GN Drive Tau. Variants ;*GNX-704T/SP Ahead Smultron ;*GNX-704T/AC Ahead Sakigake ;*GNX-704T/FS Ahead Forcing Scout Type ;*GNX-Y802T Neo-Hed History The Ahead came into service 5 years after Celestial Being began its armed interventions, shortly before the organization's reappearance. This mobile suit was used exclusively by A-Laws forces and put onto teams where the team leader would pilot the Ahead and lead two other pilots in GN-XIIIs. The Ahead use was usually reserved for commanders, team leaders, officers of at least First Lieutenant, and several elite pilots like Mr. Bushido. Because the Ahead was used solely by the A-Laws its missions would mostly consist of seeking out and destroying anti-Federation dissidents whether they had military forces or not. The Ahead would be used heavily to combat Katharon mobile suits in space and on the Earth. And it is always Ahead mobile suits that led attacks against Celestial Being and the Gundams, in the absence of the licensed officers and their more advanced mobile suits. The series was discontinued by the Earth Sphere Federation government after the disbanding of A-Laws due to the great symbolic association of the machine with the organization being it's sole user. Picture Gallery File:Ahead with Armorless Spherical Chest and Booster Equipment.jpg| An Ahead with its front armor removed revealing the hidden chest Condenser. HG Ahead.jpg|Gundam 00 - Second Season - HG 1/144 - GNX-704T - Ahead HG Ahead0.jpg|Gundam 00 - Second Season - HG 1/144 - GNX-704T - Ahead HG Ahead1.jpg|Gundam 00 - Second Season - HG 1/144 - GNX-704T - Ahead HG AheadX.jpg|Gundam 00 - Second Season - HG 1/144 - GNX-704T - Ahead HG AheadX1.jpg|Gundam 00 - Second Season - HG 1/144 - GNX-704T - Ahead HG AheadX2.jpg|Gundam 00 - Second Season - HG 1/144 - GNX-704T - Ahead Notes References External Links *GNX-704T Ahead on MAHQ *GNX-704T Ahead on Wikipedia